


Dine?

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [30]
Category: NEOKOSMOS (Webcomic)
Genre: Dialogue, Drabble, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Neokosmos - Freeform, Other, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 07:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17596652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Zehra visits Xaveria.





	Dine?

**Author's Note:**

> Ok Zehra uses they/them and Xaveria she/her since this is from Zehra’s perspective.

Zehra teleported out of Tye’s room. The doctor was ready with today’s examination of the human child, and would now have about an hour of free time before it was time to check on the children on level one. They walked through the white corridors, but didn’t stop outside of their office, but continued forward, until they stood outside of Xaveria’s office.

 

“Can I come in?” they asked, coiling their tail without thinking about it.

 

“Yes Zehra, you may.”

 

Zehra stepped into Xaveria’s office, and saw their lover sit by her computer, writing down updates about Tye. Zehra took a few steps closer, until they were right behind Xaveria.

 

The doctor turned around.

 

“I really enjoy your presence Zehra, but can you tell me why you’re here at the moment? We’re still on work hours and I can’t be distracted, the director wants their report in a few hours.”

 

Zehra nodded.

 

“Yes. I just wanted you to know that I’m going to prepare a dinner for the two of us once our shift ends. Or I will, if you have time to visit me, that is. I’ll be making your favorite.”

 

Xaveria smiled, blushing blue.

 

“Thanks Zehra, I’d love to dine with you.”

 

“Yes!” Zehra presses a quick kiss onto Xaveria’s cheek, before turning around. “I’ll let you get back to work now. Have a nice shift.”

 

Xaveria blushed as Zehra left, smiling, already looking forward to the dinner.


End file.
